1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to an infrared ray (IR) generator.
2. Description of Related Art
IR is one type of electromagnetic wave. The wavelength range of IR is about 0.75-1000 μm. Based on the wavelength range, IR can be divided into near-IR, middle-IR and far-IR. The wavelength range of near-IR is about 0.75-1.5 μm. The wavelength range of middle-IR is about 1.5-5.6 μm. The wavelength range of far-IR is about 5.6-1000 μm. Scientific research discovers that IR has curative effect, especially far-IR with wavelength range of 6-14 μm. Because far-IR with such wavelength range can resonate with water molecules inside organisms, far IR can be absorbed by organisms easily and promote the growing of organisms. Therefore, far-IR with wavelength range of 6-14 μm is called bio-spectrum. More and more people start to study medical application of IR, and more and more IR relevant products are commercialized in the market.
IR generator for medical application is manufactured by coating an IR coating on an electro-thermal body, which generates heat. The IR coating generates IR when absorbing heat generated by electro-thermal body. Human body is irradiated by IR emitted from the IR coating to achieve the curative effect.
The IR coating of the traditional IR generator has multiple components. Several metal oxides are mixed to form the traditional IR coating. Some metal oxides are rare and expensive. Therefore, the material cost of the traditional IR, coating is high and the price is expensive. Moreover, it is very difficult to mix chemically and physically different metal oxides very well. Therefore, the manufacturing processes of the traditional IR coating are complex and the production cost thereof is high.